Request a Fic
by confessing-to-heichou
Summary: Send me requests via PM for a oneshot of any pairing of your choice :) (Sorry for the unappealing title..)
1. Chapter 1

**(EXCUSE THE LAME TITLE I AM SO SORRRRRRY)**

**I haven't posted anything for a while..**

**Sorry about that. I lost passion for writing, but I'm back now.**

**I got into Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, and my creativity juices are flowing, so I want to try something.**

**This will be my first multi-chapter fic, and I want ****you **** guys to decide what's going to be in it.**

**Request any pairing, you'd like, with a plot and a genre.**

**Ex: **_**EreRi, AU, coffee shop, romance**_

**I'll type up a draft, PM it to you, and you can tweak it however much you'd like. Tell me what you would like me to add/take out, change what the character(s) is/are doing, etc.**

**Then I'll edit it, and post it.**

**You can send me requests via PM.**

**Thank you :)**

**-RottenHeresyandChocolate**


	2. ChristaAnnieYmir

**Request number 1**

**(To everyone else who requested: I am currently working on your stories. I deeply apologize if they take a while. I'll get to them as soon as possible)**

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" Christa passionately recited the words of Shakespeare's play as Juliet. Annie, her Romeo, fervidly recited the next line.

As the two went on, reciting lines and intensely representing the fierce love Romeo and Juliet held, Ymir couldn't help but glower. Although it was unrequited, Ymir knew that she loved Christa more than anyone. **Anyone.** And by anyone, she meant even more than Annie, Christa's current girlfriend who also just happened to get the role of Romeo.

"How the fuck did she get the part? I practiced my ass off to audition and be with my lovely Christa." Ymir murmured while glaring at Annie, right in the eye.

As they were heatedly getting into the play, Annie couldn't help but sneak a look into the crowd, spotting Ymir, a girl who happened to have a crush on Christa. She could tell by the cold glare she was receiving from the other. Annie smirked, looking Ymir straight in the eye and recited the line where Romeo kisses Juliet. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take," and lowered her head to level with Christa's to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

As soon as she kissed Christa, Ymir was full of rage. "That damn bitch knows I love her, and she does that! I'm gonna fucking murder her." she said, although fully knowing that the script required for her to kiss Christa.

All the while, Bertholdt, a fellow audience member, couldn't help but note the chemistry between Christa and Annie. When he looked to his right for a brief moment, he saw Ymir's anger through the expression on her face and couldn't help but pity Ymir. He could tell that she loved Christa with a burning passion, but unfortunately had to endure seeing someone she loved so dearly with another girl.

Filled with rage, Ymir did the unbelievable. She got up from her seat, and ran to the stage. Pointing a finger at Annie, she shouted, "Fight me, you bitch! We'll decide who's the better Romeo that way!" Annie sighed, and bluntly said, "Really? Number one, you're acting like that idiot, Jaeger. Two, I got this role fair and square. Fighting isn't going to change that."

"Why you-" Ymir was cut off as Rivaille, the director slapped the back of her head. "Shut up, you idiot. Get off the stage. You're a mess." He said, agitated at the fact that some crazy girl had the sheer guts to stop his production.

"Replace Annie with me and I will." She said defiantly, firmly standing her ground. Annoyed by her attitude, he decided to add fuel to the fire. "Arlert, switch with Annie." He commanded, scaring the blonde boy.

"O-okay.." He said softly, fearing for his life. He often wondered why he joined the drama club.

"Are you fucking serious? Arlert? Really?" Ymir shouted, bothered by Rivaille's action.

"What? You said to replace Annie, I did." He replied, internally smirking.

"You piece of shit!" She screamed, throwing a punch at him, which created chaos among the cast and crew while Christa helplessly stood in the middle shouting, "Please stop fighting!"

At the end, the entire cast and crew was sent to the hospital, poor Jean suffering the most injuries from a fight he didn't even start.

Rivaille was ready to kill Ymir. He was more than ready to kick her head off as soon as he was released.

"Jaeger." He barked, scaring the poor brunette who was unfortunate enough to share a room with him.

"Y-yes sir?" He nervously stuttered, fearing Rivaille.

"As soon as we're out, you are going to help me kill that Ymir girl. Understood?" He commanded, obviously not taking "no" as an answer.

"Y-yes. I'll help you." Eren stuttered.

Meanwhile in Ymir's room, she pondered over her actions. "Man, I'm a fucking idiot." She said, sighing. When she heard a knock on her door, she grumbled out, "What?" To her surprise, it wasn't a nurse. It was Christa.

"C-Christa.." She uncharacteristically stuttered, blushing at the sight of the petite girl.

"U-um.. Annie told me that you had a crush on me, and gave me permission to do this.." She said shyly.

"Do wha-"

She was cut off as Christa hugged her and pecked her cheek. While Ymir was still in shock, a profusely blushing Christa scurried out of the room.

"... I'm definitely fighting for her heart." Ymir said, now determined more than ever.


	3. ChristaYmir

**Request number 2**

In the blistering heat, the 104th trainees were ordered to run laps around the training grounds.

"Pick up the pace, you little shitstains!" The instructor, Keith Shadis, screamed. "You pigs didn't come here to leisurely live for 3 years! You came here to build up stamina, man up, and defeat titans!" His harsh words managed to scare quite a number of trainees to put more effort.

Although she tried her best, Christa Renz was almost at the end of the group. Though she wasn't as physically inept as Armin, she still struggled whenever they had to run.

Panting heavily, she strived to reach the person in front of her, Sasha Braus. Sasha had missed breakfast, so she was near the end of the batch due to not having much energy.

"Dummy, breathe through your nose and out with your mouth. It'll make your life easier." Ymir said, scaring the small girl.

"Ymir! What are you doing all the way back here? Weren't you in the front?" Christa asked, startled by the taller girl's sudden arrival.

"I felt bad for you, being all the way in the back and all, so I decided to keep you company." Ymir responded, smiling coyly.

"You didn't have to do that..!" Christa retaliated. "What if the instructor saw you? Wouldn't he get mad?"

"Nah, I don't think he saw me, and besides, who cares? I'm fine as long as I'm next to my lovely Christa." Ymir answered, making the blonde blush.

"I'm not lovely.." The smaller girl responded, deeply embarrassed at the taller girl's compliment.

"If you weren't, I would've said so sooner." Ymir retorted. "Now, hurry up and catch up with me if you want a reward later." She added, winking.

As Ymir ran up to the front, Christa couldn't help but wonder.

"What does she mean by reward? I'll have to reach Ymir if I want to know." She pondered, slowly but surely putting more effort into her running.


	4. Anouncement

Update 8/25/2013

I am so sorry about not getting your requests complete. I have 8 to complete, along with another request that will be turned into a separate multichap fic. It will take some time for me to complete these.

I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience.

-Rotten Heresy and Chocolate


	5. Springles

**Springles**

**Spiderman kiss**

* * *

"Gyaaaaa!" Connie Springer shouted, loud enough to scare away a few woodland animals.

"Shit.. What do I do? Agh, this is so embarrassing." He muttered to himself, hoping no one would find him like this.

He was currently hanging upside down from his 3DMG, with his blades on the ground.

Sasha Braus was flying through the trees, smiling at the breeze when she heard a loud shout.

"That voice.. Connie?" She said to herself before shouting back, "Connie! Is that you?"

"Fuuuck." He said out loud, sighing. "I can't let her see me like this.. This is so embarrassing!" He shouted.

"Huh? What's so embarrassing?" Sasha shouted back.

"Nothing! Nothing's embarrassing!" He frantically shouted back, desperately praying that she wouldn't see him.

"Something is wrong! Hang on a sec, I'll come to you!" She shouted, worried sick about her best friend.

As she zipped through the forest, all she could think of was him. Was he okay? Was he hurt?

Sasha soon spotted his head, and flew to him.

"Connie! What hap-" She was cut off as the sight of him upside down greeted her.

"U-uh.. This isn't what it looks like!" He frantically shouted, waving his arms.

All Sasha could do was stare at him, and then the dam broke. She laughed so hard, she could feel abs like Mikasa's starting to rise.

"I-it's not funny! Stop laughing, Sasha! Or.. Or I'll eat all your food!" He shouted, knowing that the brunette would do anything for food.

Sasha quickly stopped laughing, but still managed to let out a few giggles.

"Haha, sorry. You just look so cute, hanging upside down and all." She sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her head.

Connie blushed at her words. "What do you mean I'm cute?"

Sasha only giggled before standing on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"If you want more, you have to give me all your food at dinnertime, got it?" She said cheekily, before flying away.

"I hope I didn't break him." She whispered to herself before reaching the training grounds, and walking to the showers.

* * *

All Connie could do was just stay there, mouth wide open in an almost perfect O shape.

"H-hey! Wait! I'm stuck! Goddammit! Anyone?!" He shouted, breaking out of his trance.


End file.
